Benutzer Diskussion:Flusswelt
|} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Größe dieser Diskussionsseite: Bytes Darth Maul Hi Fluss, wie du vielleicht schon gesehen hast bin ich dabei den Artikel von Darth Maul überarbeiten. Nun wollte ich um deine Unterstützung in der Hinsicht von Korrektur erfragen. Heute habe ich den Abschnitt Darth Maul#Silus hinzugefügt. Falls du Lust hast kannst du ihn korrigieren. Es währe toll wenn du das machen könntest, denn wenn der Artikel erst einmal fertig ist zieht sich die Korrektur ewig in die Länge. Viele Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 21:26, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Done. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:32, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Merci. Darf ich dir dann die erstellten Abschnitte hier under diese Überschrift stellen? Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 21:44, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Darfst du, aber nur solange kein neuer Abschnitt hinzukommt. Danach eröffne bitte dafür einen neuen Abschnitt, damit die Chronologie erhalten bleibt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:46, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, das werde ich selbstverständlich einhalten. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 21:53, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Beschreibung von Maul Hi Fluss, heute habe ich mir vorgenommen die Beschreibung (oder wie auch immer dass heißt, das was ganz am Anfang einer Seite ist über der Biographie) zu erweitern. Ich hoffe du kannst dir Zeit nehmen um den Abschnitt zu Überarbeiten. Danke, Viele Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:08, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ist erledigt. Allerdings wird mir in diesem Einleitungsabschnitt (so heißt das Dingens nämlich) noch zu viel "beschlossen", kannst du dafür vielleicht ein anderes Wort finden? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:33, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Jap, ich werde jedes dieser beschlossens mit einem Synonym austauschen. Vielen Dank, Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:40, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Erledigt. kannst du noch überprüfen ob jedes dieser Beschlossen akzeptabel ausgetauscht wurde? (Du musst ja nur die Versionen vergleichen.) Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:54, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Auch das ist geschehen, oh vorwitziger Adelsherr. Jetzt steht es zum Besten mit dieser Einleitung. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:08, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Nochmals großen und vielen Dank! Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 19:09, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Die .de- und die .net-Jedipedia Hallo Flusswelt, es mag Dir vielleicht etwas eigenartig vorkommen, dass ich das hier auf deine Diskussionsseite schreibe, aber ich wüsste nicht, wohin sonst. Es ist eigentlich an alle aktiven Benutzer der Jedipedia auf dem Wikia-Server, also der Jedipedia.de gerichtet. Falls du dich an mich erinnerst, ich bin TimeMachine3000, ich habe im September einige Artikel im Literaturbereich und nicht zuletzt die Liste der Romane bearbeitet. Du hast mir auch drei Jedi-Kekse geschenkt und mich zum Chat im IRC-Channel eingeladen, an dem ich einen Abend lang teilnahm. Aber nun zum Thema: Es dürfte Dir ja sicher nicht entgangen sein, dass es zwei Jedipedias gibt, die parallel existieren und jeweils versuchen, die Anzahl und Qualität ihrer Artikel zu erhöhen. Gründer Premia zog seinen Alleingang mit dem Server-Umzug durch (tut mir leid, wenn es wertend klingt, ich versuche, es möglichst neutral zu formulieren) und die alte Jedipedia gründete sich unter Jedipedia.net neu. Seitdem ist es für Leser (nicht Autoren, sondern einfach nur Besucher), wenn sie überhaupt mitkriegen, das es zwei Jedipedias gibt, schon etwas verwirrend und sie bleiben in der Regel bei der Seite, die sie zuerst entdecken. Die Wikia-Seite hat bei neuen Besuchern den Vorteil der .de-URL (bei Google immer der erste Treffer). Ein gutes Beispiel dafür bin ich selbst. Ich entdeckte die Jedipedia ca. 2009 und habe gerne und viel darin gelesen. Dann gab es bei mir eine Art „Star-Wars-Pause“, in der ich mich nicht mehr so intensiv mit Star Wars beschäftigte. Das Interesse kam mit The Old Republic, aber erst so richtig im Sommer 2013 (frag mich nicht warum) zurück. Ich habe mich dann an dieses Star Wars-Wiki erinnert und wieder regelmäßig darauf gelesen, wusste aber nicht von der Spaltung. Ich war also monatelang auf der .de-Jedipedia unterwegs, ohne zu wissen, dass es noch eine andere gibt, auch nicht, nachdem ich mich angemeldet hatte und einige Artikel erstellte! Es war letztendlich ein Eintrag im SWTOR-Forum der .net-Jedipedia, der mich über die Ereignisse aufklärte. Das veranlasste mich auch dazu, das Schreiben in der Jedipedia einzustellen, da es für mich sinnlos erschien, wenn es zwei konkurrierende Wikis gibt (inzwischen bin ich in der .net-Jedipedia unter dem Namen ''-Plo Koon-'' aktiv). Ich habe mich seitdem mit beiden Jedipedias beschäftigt und muss sagen, dass die .net-Jedipedia deutlich aktueller ist (Beispiele: kompletter Literatur-Bereich, zweite Hälfte der fünften Staffel The Clone Wars, Episode VII, ...) und sich mehr um Qualitätssicherung von Artikeln kümmert (Stubs etc..). Die Editrate der .de-Jedipedia hingegen ist außerordentlich hoch, wobei diese von wenigen, extrem fleißigen Autoren ausgeht. Das bringt mich auch zu meinem eigentlichen Thema: Was sind für euch fleißige Autoren der .de-Jedipedia die Gründe, ein Parallelwiki zu führen (als „Geisterwiki“ kann man es mittlerweile wirklich nicht mehr bezeichnen, dazu passiert hier zu viel!), während in der „echten“ Jedipedia deutlich mehr Artikel und Aktualität vorhanden sind? Zudem ist der Gründer Premia seit über 2 Jahren nicht mehr aktiv, er war ja der einzige Admin aus der alten Jedipedia, der auch in der Wikia-Jedipedia Administrator war. Alle anderen (aktive und ehemalige) Admins der .de-Jedipedia haben sich erst nach der Trennung registriert, da ist dann auch die Frage, ob sie die alte Jedipedia und die alten Administratoren überhaupt noch erlebt haben. ALLE Interwiki-Links von der Wookiepedia verlinken auf die .net-Jedipedia, deshalb frage ich mich einfach, warum ihr euch nicht der .net-Jedipedia anschließt und stattdessen hier aktiv seid! Denn es schadet der Jedipedia als Gesamtprojekt doch nur, dass es überhaupt ZWEI Seiten gibt und dass dadurch quasi die ganze Arbeit doppelt gemacht werden muss. Die deutsche Jedipedia-Community ist doch zu viel größerem fähig, wenn sie zusammenarbeitet! Gerade so erfahrene und fleißige Autoren wie Du, Flusswelt, oder auch Jw-skyguy, JP-Corran-Horn, Lord Dreist und Hjhunter (und natürlich noch viele weitere: Ben Braden, Darth Hekron, RC-3004, AWingpilot, Solorion, und wie sie alle heißen..) werden in der .net-Jedipedia mit offenen Armen empfangen. Ich erinnere nochmal daran, das langfristige Ziel muss doch sein, dass die Jedipedia wieder zusammenwächst! Ich möchte euch in keiner Weise vorwerfen, Verursacher der Spaltung zu sein. Ihr hattet die Wahl, genau wie alle anderen auch und habt euch für Wikia entschieden. Doch seit der Spaltung vor 2 ½ Jahren hat sich einiges geändert. Heimat Eins und Don Diego haben hier viel bewegt und ihr seid zu einem (von außen betrachtet) hervorragenden Autoren-Team geworden. Ich möchte nun einfach gerne erfahren, was euch hier hält bzw. davon abhält, der aktuelleren und (auch international) anerkannteren .net-Jedipedia beizutreten. Diese Frage geht übrigens von mir persönlich aus, ich bin keiner, der irgendwie Werbung für die JP.net machen will oder so, es geht mir einfach nur um eure Meinung zum Thema Gespaltene Jedipedia. Ich bin gespannt auf eure Antworten Mit freundlichen Grüßen TimeMachine3000 (Diskussion) 19:49, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ich würde mich als Administrator auch gerne dazu äußern, wenn es erlaubt ist. Da du kein offizieller Antragsteller der .net bist, muss ich dazu sagen, dass ich stark bezweifle, dass wir in der .net mit offenen Armen empfangen würden. Das mal nur vorweg, jetzt zum Hauptteil. Ich selbst habe offen gesagt mal über einen Anschluss beider Wikis nachgedacht. Und ich bin zu folgender Erkenntnis gekommen: Nein. Die Jedipedia.de hat seit einiger Zeit ordentlich an Zuwachs gewonnen. Ich liste hier mal kurz Dinge auf, die sich seit einiger Zeit geändert und gebessert haben, und komme danach zu meiner Begründung. :*Die Facebookseite ist wieder aktiv und berichtete regelmäßig. :*Die Jedipedia.de hat viele neue und gute Autoren dazu gewonnen. :*Die Qualität der Artikel der Jedipedia bezeichne ich im Allgemeinen als sehr gut, und dies nicht zuletzt wegen der tollen Korrekturarbeit von Benutzern wie Flusswelt. :*Das Wiki hat erst heute ein neues Großprojekt gestartet, um der Vollständigkeit einen Schritt näher zu kommen. :*Das Wiki hat erst kürzlich neue Funktionen wie die Umfrage eingeführt, um auch für Nicht-Autoren attraktiver zu sein. :*Die Jedipedia.de hat generell an Beliebtheit dazu gewonnen uns ist attraktiv wie nie, wir haben Facebookzahlen wie nie, viele Leser, viele neue Autoren und rege Beteiligung an den aktuellen Aktionen, Projekte, Umfragen und so weiter. :Dies alles spricht gegen einen Anschluss, denn die Jedipedia.de ist sehr wohl in der Lage, für sich selbst zu sorgen. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ein Zusammenschluss wegen der entstandenen Unterschiede unmöglich ist, müsste jedenfalls ein Wiki geschlossen werden. Ich für meinen Teil habe mich nicht hier angemeldet und harte Arbeit geleistet, um letztendlich mitansehen zu müssen, wie all unsere Arbeit an die, wie du sie nennst, "originale" verloren Jedipedia geht – für eine Zusammen'führung' ist es zu spät. :Zweifellos hat die Schließung eines Wikis ihre Vorteile, aber ich sehe darin leider mehr Nachteile. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es nur wenige Nutzer akzeptieren würden, dass ihr harte Arbeit so einfach zu Grunde geht. Du sprichst hier an, dass die .net auf einem aktuelleren Stand und international anerkannt ist. Ich weise daraufhin, dass auch wir aktuell durch einige Erneuerungen und Verbesserungen darauf hinarbeiten, diesen Stand des Aktuellen zu erreichen, und zu der internationalen Anerkanntheit sage ich bloß, dass es mir persönlich eigentlich völlig egal ist, ob die .net bekannter ist als wir oder nicht. Es dreht sich beim kompletten Projekt Jedipedia um eine freiwillige Datenbank, in der Fans aus aller Welt aus Spaß mitarbeiten dürfen. :Ich gehe nichtsdestoweniger noch einen Schritt weiter und sage folgendes: Wir sind das Original! Wir von der .de sind die Nachfolger des mittlerweile inaktiven Premias, dem Gründer dieses Wikia, dem, der alles erst begründet hat. Wir haben uns hochgearbeitet und fingen nach der Trennung wieder beinahe bei Null an, weil uns ein Großteil der Nutzerschaft verlassen hat. Doch dies tat keinen Abbruch an der Arbeit und Freude. Stattdessen haben wir hart gearbeitet, um dieses Wiki auf den Stand zu bringen, auf dem es jetzt ist. Wir haben neue Seiten, qualitative Artikel, Wahlen, eine FB-Seite, viele Autoren und Leser, neue Funktionen und Projekte – und wir haben mehr im Sinn! :Ich für meinen Teil werde nicht mit ansehen, wie dieses Wiki, die Jedipedia.de, das einzige und wahre Original, geschlossen wird, weil sich einige Nutzer erneut abspalten und sich der .net anschließen wollen. Und seien wir mal ehrlich: Selbst wenn wir das wollten, ist es nicht nur aufgrund der Unterschiede, sondern vor allem aufgrund der aktuellen Stimmung unmöglich. Ich möchte dir einen Auszug aus dem Chat der .net geben. Es ist eine Paraphrase und somit kein Zitat, aber ich gebe es mit meinen Worten wieder. : :Nein, mit solchen Leuten will, kann und werde ich nicht zusammenarbeiten. Die .de ist attraktiv, hat viele Autoren und kann auf eigenen Beinen stehen. Auf diesen Stand haben wir hart hingearbeitet. Und wir werden ihn auch nicht umsonst verwerfen. Jede Diskussion darüber ist reine Zeitverschwendung. Es ist nicht nur unmöglich sondern auch nicht gewollt, so habe ich das zumindest in vergangenen Diskussionen über dieses Thema von meinen Kollegen vernommen. :Ich für meinen Teil werde nicht mit ansehen, wie dieses Wiki, die Jedipedia.de, das einzige und wahre Original, geschlossen wird, weil sich einige Nutzer erneut abspalten und sich der .net anschließen wollen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:18, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Hallo TimeMachine3000, ::vielen Dank für deine freundlichen und durchaus anerkennenden Worte. Das bringt mich gleich zum ersten Punkt, weshalb ich (und ich kann hier nur für mich sprechen, andere mögen da anders denken), weshalb ich mich bewusst für die jedipedia.de entschieden habe. Hier gibt es nämlich eine freundliche und von gegenseitigem Respekt geprägte Diskussionskultur, die ich auf der .net vermisse. Einer der wenigen User, die nach der Abspaltung (die aus unserer Sicht natürlich etwas anders bewertet wird, wie mein Kollege Corran bereits schrieb) bei der ursprünglichen jedipedia.de geblieben sind, schrieb mir neulich, er oder sie habe sich nach den unerquicklichen Diskussionen im Zuge jener Spaltung erst einmal zurückgezogen, um erst jetzt hier wieder aktiv zu werden. ::Der zweite Punkt ist derjenige der Administration. Ich denke, dass ich hier für meine Administratorenkollegen sprechen kann. Ich empfinde es so, dass wir einen kollegialen und sachlichen Umgang untereinander und mit den anderen Benutzern pflegen. Sicherlich platzt einem bei so vielen Neuzugängen schon einmal der Kragen, aber das ist kein Grund, willkürlich Artikel zu löschen oder Benutzer herunterzuputzen. Fehler machen darf jeder, denn Fehler sind dazu da, um daraus zu lernen. Gegenseitige Hilfe und freundliche Unterstützung bringt hier mehr als oberlehrerhaftes Gehabe oder übertriebenes Selbstbewusstsein. Nur wer sich selbst als ständig Lernender sieht und seine Fehler zugeben kann, wird in einem derartig großen Projekt einen Fortschritt in der Sache erreichen. ::Der dritte Punkt: Ich verstehe nicht und werde nie verstehen die Phobie, die euch von Wikia fortgetrieben hat. Die Gefahr eines Serverabsturzes oder dass der Eigentümer "den Stecker zieht", erscheint mir bei eurem Modell viel zu groß. Ich weiß, dass Eigentümer eurer Server ein e.V. ist, aber ich habe selbst von Berufs wegen schon zu viele Vereine liquidieren müssen, als dass mich das beruhigen könnte. ::Recht hast du sicherlich in dem Punkt, dass hier vieles verbesserungswürdig ist. Da geht es aber in der .net und selbst in der Wookieepedia nicht anders zu. Wenn du so etwas sieht, ist dir (hier jedenfalls) auch niemand böse, wenn du – wie ja bereits geschehen – mit Hand anlegst und das eine oder andere verbesserst. Wir werden niemanden daran hindern, bei uns mitzuarbeiten und dennoch weiter bei der .net aktiv zu bleiben. Nur eines können und werden wir nicht dulden: Dass Artikel von der einen zur anderen Seite kopiert werden. Dies nicht allein aus abstrakten Überlegungen über das Urheberrecht, sondern auch aus ganz bestimmten inhaltlichen Gründen, die ich wohl nicht weiter aufzählen muss. Wer Artikel in einem Wiki schreibt, ist verantwortlich für die Quellenbenutzung und die Nachweise der Kanonizität. Das führt sicherlich zunächst zu Unvollständigkeit und „Stubs“, aber immerhin zu lesbaren und sinnvollen Stubs – und im Laufe der Zeit zu immer besseren und vollständigeren Artikeln. Die grammatisch falsche Steigerung steht hier deshalb, weil Vollständigkeit, gerade in Bezug auf die großen Hauptpersonen, nie zu erreichen sein wird. Das Universum dehnt sich aus, und so ist es auch mit dem Star-Wars-Universum. Die von dir angemerkte Aktualität kann auch nicht Zweck eines Wikis sein, das möglichst umfassend über ein bestimmtes Thema informieren soll. ::Ich fürchte (und hoffe zugleich), ihr werdet also noch lange Last mit uns haben. Vielleicht überholen wir euch ja auch bald? Jedenfalls finde ich nichts daran falsch, wenn es zwei Ausprägungen ein und derselben Jedipedia gibt, jede mit ihren Stärken und Schwächen. Einheitsbrei ist immer langweilig. ::Mahn uhl Farth bey ihn valle! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:54, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Mein geschätzter Kollege hat eine wundervolle Ergänzung dazu verfasst und ich stimme ihm in jedem Punkt zu. Ich kann diesen Kommentar nur noch bekräftigen, und ich denke, viel mehr gibt es hier eigentlich auch nicht zu schreiben. Nichtsdestoweniger sind selbstverständlich alle Nutzer der Jedipedia.de dazu eingeladen, hier ihre Meinung zu äußern. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 21:01, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Hallo :) ::::Ich kann mich meinen Kollegen dort oben nur anschließen... Leider wird es nicht möglich sein, die Wikis irgendwie zu vereinigen. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass sich die Jedipedia von Wikia nicht loslösen lässt, macht es unmöglich, zudem sind oben genannte Gründe ebenfalls nicht außer Acht zu lassen. Ich wäre aber auch für ein gemeinsames Arbeitsklima, um wirklich am Inhalt und der Funktion der Jedipedia zu arbeiten. Ich bin daher auch in beiden Wikis zuhause. Es ist auch wirklich schade zu sehen, dass wir gemeinsam zu so viel mehr fähig wären. Aber es ist wie es ist und daher kann ich nur von meiner Seite aus sagen, dass es sich auch nicht lohnen würde, die Jedipedia.de "sterben" zu lassen. Jemand wird trotzdem weiterarbeiten. Jemand wird trotzdem weiterlesen. Ich hoffe einfach, dass wir bei all dem Konkurrenzkampf um Leser, Schreiber oder sonstiges das Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Wir wollen eine Datenbank aufbauen. Und je länger man sich Gedanken darüber macht, was wie wann hätte sein können, wenn Fall XY nicht geschehen wäre und wie man eventuell irgendwas machen könnte, desto eher verliert man das Ziel aus den Augen. So jetzt aber genug von meinem Wort zum Sonn..ähh..Mittwoch! Habt einfach Spaß am schreiben von Artikeln und ignoriert doch ganz einfach in der Adresszeile das .net oder das .de! :) ::::Dunkle Grüße, ::::Sith-Lord Darth Owsil 30px|link=Benutzer Diskussion: Darth Owsil 21:24, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::@Corran: Ich kann alle deine Punkte, die für die Jedipedia.de sprechen absolut nachvollziehen. Ich habe oben ja auch selbst geschrieben, dass ihr definitiv KEIN Geisterwiki mehr seid, ihr habt hervorragende Arbeit geleistet und seid auf einem sehr guten Weg. Ich habe auch nie die Qualität der Autoren hier angezweifelt, ich habe ja sogar einige der aktivsten Autoren in meinem Beitrag genannt. Ich kann dir in der Frage nach der Original-Jedipedia jedoch nicht zustimmen, die Besetzung hier hat komplett gewechselt, keiner von euch ist länger als 3 Jahre dabei (Ich selbstverständlich auch nicht). In der JP.net hingegen sind die alten Admins immer noch aktiv! :::::Dass gegenseitige Anfeindungen stattgefunden haben, ist doch klar. Ein bisschen Schadenfreude sei der JP.net doch gegönnt, schließlich haben sie sich ihre JP selbst wieder organisiert und aufgebaut, während die damals vielleicht wirklich originale Jedipedia von Premia nicht richtig vom Fleck kam. Ich finde es jedoch nicht angebracht von Dir, mit alten Zitaten/Paraphrasen um sich zu werfen. Ich habe gute Erfahrungen mit der JP.net gemacht und finde es absolut unfair von dir, sie als solche Leute zu bezeichnen!!! So etwas muss wirklich nicht sein, solche Leute gibt es überall und du weißt selbst, dass es auch in der JP.net eine große Anzahl an wohlwollenden, aktiven und engagierten Benutzern gibt. :::::Du wiederholst mehrmals, dass Du die Arbeit der Autoren hier nicht verwerfen möchtest, falls man beispielsweise die JP.de schließt. Dazu möchte ich anmerken, dass viele Artikel sehr ähnlich sind und das, was in der JP.net noch fehlt, ergänzen, bzw. eine besser gelungene Formulierung übernehmen könnte. Das absolut verbotene Copy&Paste wäre euch in diesem Fall jedoch gestattet, da ihr selbst die Urheber der Artikel seid und da die JP.de nicht mehr länger Konkurrent der JP.net wäre, die sich darüber beklagen könnte. Eure Arbeit wäre sicher nicht umsonst! :::::@Flusswelt: Oberlehrerhaftes Gehabe und übertriebenes Selbstbewusstsein von Admins, die willkürlich Artikel löschen und Benutzer herunterzuputzen, ich denke, das ist sehr übertrieben. Willkürlich Artikel löschen macht auch keiner, da stehen dann genug andere auf der Matte, um das zu verhindern. Gegenseitige Hilfe und freundliche Unterstützung ist definitiv auch in der JP.net zu finden, das habe ich selbst erlebt. :::::Über die Debatte Vorteile von Wikia vs. Vorteile von Unabhängigkeit möchte ich kein Wort verlieren, da hat jeder seine eigene Meinung. Ich persönlich bin kein Wikia-Phobist, ich sehe jedoch deutlich mehr Vorteile in der Unabhängigkeit. :::::Und selbstverständlich ist die JP.net nicht perfekt, deshalb glaube ich ja auch, dass ihr mit offenen Armen empfangen werdet. Das passiert natürlich nicht, wenn ihr hingeht, groß ankündigt, dass ihr Admin der JP.de seid, die nun geschlossen wird und deshalb auch in der JP.net Admin-Rechte anfordert. Klar, die Admin-Struktur, wie ihr sie hier habt, würde so nicht mehr existieren. Ihr müsstet als Benutzer wieder von vorne anfangen, doch nach einigen Edits würde eure Erfahrung und euer Können schon erkannt werden. Ihr könntet neue Kontakte knüpfen und auch dort aufsteigen, wenn euch das wichtig ist. Es geht doch um die Zukunft. Der Verlust der vollständigen Mitbestimmung wäre natürlich der Preis, den ihr für die Wiedervereinigung zu zahlen hättet. Und ihr wärt einige Zeit damit beschäftigt, die Fortschritte der JP.de (Eure geleistete Arbeit) in die JP.net zu integrieren, doch ihr kämet auch in den Genuss des Engagements der JP.net-Nutzer, was letztendlich dazu führt, dass die Gesamtproduktivität höher wäre. Egal ob es dabei um neue Artikel oder umfangreiche Qualitätsverbesserungen geht. :::::@Sith-Lord Darth Owsil: Du sprichst es doch genau an. Das Ziel! Es kann doch nicht das Ziel sein, zwei gleichnamige Parallelwikis zu führen, die gewissermaßen miteinander konkurrieren. Das ist sicher auch nicht das Ziel von Gründer Premia gewesen. Wie oben bereits geschrieben, die JP.de würde ja nicht sterben, sie würde in der EINEN Jedipedia weiter existieren. Und wenn man tatsächlich sagt, die JP.de würde sich in die JP.net eingliedern, müsste sie natürlich gelöscht werden und die Domain Jedipedia.de direkt zu der EINEN Jedipedia führen, egal ob sie nun auf .de oder .net endet. Und zwar aus dem Grund, dass eben niemand in der falschen JP weiterarbeiten oder weiterlesen soll, weil es nur noch eine gäbe. Gegen ein Backup der letzten Jedipedia.de-Version wäre selbstverständlich nichts einzuwenden ;-) :::::Das war jetzt natürlich eine Menge Konjunktiv, was auch zeigt, dass diese Vision von der vereinigten Jedipedia in weiter Ferne liegt. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ein Wiki das andere überholen, bzw. unerreichbar davonziehen wird. Um EINE Jedipedia zu haben, muss sich eine Partei opfern und für den Moment klein beigeben. Das würde sich jedoch mit der Zeit relativieren, wenn alle konstruktiv mitarbeiten, egal ob sie von .net oder von .de kommen. Ich hoffe, dass noch mehr Benutzer über eine Vereinigung nachdenken und sich irgendwann eine Gruppe von Nutzern findet, die den ersten Schritt wagt. :::::Mit freundlichen Grüßen :::::TimeMachine3000 (Diskussion) 22:22, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Hallo nochmal, TimeMachine, ::::::zunächst einmal finde ich es gut, dass wir hier auf einer sehr freundlichen Basis miteinander reden können. Das war, wie du selbst schreibst, nicht immer der Fall, aber ich hoffe, dass es ein gutes Zeichen für die Zukunft setzt. ::::::Die von mir oben gebrauchten und von dir milde kritisierten Begriffe bitte ich nicht als Anwürfe gegen die .net zu betrachten, sondern als den Eindruck, der mir aus vielen alten Diskussionen und dem Betrachten gelöschter Artikelversionen hier, in Jedipedia.de, erwuchs. Dieselben Leute aber, die sich dabei in der von mir oben – zugegebenermaßen unverblümt – beanstandeten Weise verhielten, sind diejenigen, die weiterhin in der .net über erheblichen Einfluss verfügen. Zudem lese ich auch zuweilen die eine oder andere Diskussion auf der anderen Seite mit und finde das Diskussionsklima oft genug ... unentspannt. Deswegen, und nicht wegen des gestrigen Schnees, reizt mich wenig zu einer Mitarbeit in der .net. Das hatte ich schon in der Wikipedia, das hatte ich in der Wook, und das muss ich hier nicht noch einmal haben. ::::::Bei deiner Bemerkung über das Administrator-Sein musste ich etwas (freundlich, keineswegs spöttisch) lächeln. Vielleicht wollen wir als Benutzer ja genau diese Struktur der Administration, mit Admins, die von der Benutzerschaft demokratisch gewählt und abgewählt werden, mit einem Ansehen, das man sich nicht allein durch Editcounts oder Lebensalter, sondern auch durch Qualität seiner Artikel und Schlüssigkeit der Diskussionsbeiträge erarbeiten muss. Wie du ganz richtig bemerkt hast: Keiner von uns ist länger als drei Jahre dabei – und gerade darum gibt es bei uns keine „Erbhöfe“, keine „grauen Eminenzen“ und vor allem, keine unumstößlichen Regularien, die der Meinungsbildung der Benutzerschaft entzogen wären. Wohlgemerkt, ich sage nicht, dass es solches bei der .net gäbe, ich will nur andeuten, dass hier möglicherweise unterschiedliche Maßstäbe von Erfahrung und von demokratischer Meinungsbildung zum Tragen kommen könnten, ohne diese im Einzelnen werten zu wollen. ::::::Einen weiteren Punkt möchte ich noch unterstreichen: Es gab und gibt von unserer Seite keinerlei Berührungsängste und kein „Entweder-Oder“, wenn jemand auf beiden Seiten (und hiermit sind immer nur Webseiten gemeint) mitarbeiten möchte. Einige wenige praktizieren das bereits, und du bist meines Wissens bislang der Einzige, der das auch offen sagt. Wir dulden lediglich kein copy & paste von dort nach hier, und ich nehme an, dass die andere Seite es ebenso handhabt. ::::::Da du oben über die Möglichkeit eines Zusammenschlusses nachgedacht (fast hätte ich geschrieben: theoretisiert) hast, sei dazu gesagt, dass ein solcher am Bestehen der jedipedia.de nichts ändern würde. Ein solches Wiki kann nicht mehr abgeschaltet oder von den Servern gelöscht werden. Und wie du an unserem Beispiel siehst, bedarf es oft nur eines kleinen Häufleins heller Köpfe (von denen ich nicht einmal der hellste, sondern nur der lauteste bin), um aus einer Ruine ein neues Universum zu bauen. ::::::Zu konkreteren Wegen der Zusammenarbeit. Es ist niemandem aus der .net verwehrt, hier unter dem alten Account oder auch unter einem neuen – bitte nur nicht mit „Sockenpuppen“, also Mehrfachaccounts – verbessernd, redaktionell oder als Autor mitzuwirken. Das ist der Sinn und der Grundsatz eines jeden Wikis. Wenn du einen Fehler siehst, dann verbessere ihn. Wenn du etwas als unvollständig erachtest, dann ergänze es. Wenn du nach den Regularien eine Stimme hast, dann stimme mit ab. Nur – wenn du dies tust, dann wird umgekehrt dieselbe Offenheit erwartet. Und eines kommt hinzu: Die Benutzer der .net haben den Vorteil, dass sie bei Abstimmungen quasi automatisch mitstimmen dürften, wenn es streng nach dem Text der Regularien geht. Dies bitte ich daher verantwortungsbewusst und im Sinne eines freundlichen Miteinanders zu beachten. ::::::Weiterhin sind meine Kollegen und ich jederzeit zur Hilfe bereit, wenn es etwa um sprachliche, formale oder inhaltliche Fragen geht. In beschränktem Maße gilt das auch für technische Fragen, doch werden sich auf der anderen Seite sicherlich Leute mit mehr Wissen finden, als ich es habe. ::::::Die Einladung von unserer Seite gilt also allen Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeitern der .net. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass im Einzelfalle Missbrauch auftritt, werden wir natürlich die entsprechenden Konsequenzen ziehen müssen, doch das erscheint mir eher unwahrscheinlich. Schließlich sind auf beiden Seiten erfahrene und kooperationswillige Jedipedianer am Werke. ::::::In diesem Sinne ein freundlicher Gruß an alle Jedipedianer auf der anderen Seite. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:10, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Hi TimeMachine, ich bin selber noch nicht lange auf dem Wiki aktiv und habe auch nach kurzer Zeit die .net Seite entdeckt. Ich hab mich dann gewundert: Warum gibt es denn zwei Jedipedias? Darüber habe ich mich natürlich ausführlich informiert und sah, dass eine Spaltung dadurch entstand, dass andere Benutzer "rausgemobbt" wurden. Nun hatte ich hier schon ein Paar Freunde kennengelernt, was mir zeigte euer Wiki ist das Rabauken Wiki. Ich bin deshalb hier geblieben, da ich mit offenen Armen empfangen wurde, was bei euch ja wahrscheinlich genau das Gegenteil ist. Ich denke, neuen Benutzern ist das ebenso klar, denn bei euch kommt anscheinend kein neuer Benutzer dazu da ihr einfach unfreundlicher seit. In der Zeit in der ich hier arbeite sind hier eine Menge Benutzer eingelaufen. Meiner Ansicht zu schließen denke ich, dass dieses Wiki hier viel günstiger ist und bald eures locker überholen wird. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 09:58, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Wenn ihr unbedingt einen Anschluss haben wollt, kommt doch hier rüber und fangt nochmal von vorne an. Ich will hier nicht weg und will auch nicht dass jemand die Atmosphäre stört. Sprich: Ihr könnt wenn überhaupt hier eintrudeln, allerdings ohne Rechte. Allerdings sehe ich dies als eine dumme Idee an da sich Menschen nun mal nicht ändern. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 10:03, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Als ich hier angefangen habe, bzw. als ich das erste mal von der Jedipedia hörte und darin las, dachte ich das die .net die Monobook-Variante der .de wäre. Nun ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Ich würde eine Zusammenführung der Wikis sehr begrüßen, da wie du schon richtig gesagt hast, TimeMachine, es auf beiden Seiten offensichtlich sehr fähige Autoren und auch Administratoren gibt. Über die Geschichten, die ich hier gelesen habe, kann ich nichts sagen, da weiß ich nix drüber. Allerdings finde ich es interessant, dass du immer von "wir-zu-euch" sprichst. Auch wenn ich euren Verein als eine sehr coole und interesante Idee sehe, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es irgendwann zu Problemen kommen wird (vor allem finanzieller Art, was ja auch der Grund gewesen ist, warum Premia das Ganze zu Wikia verfrachtet hat) doch relativ groß. Ein Verein steht und fällt mit seinen Mitgliedern und, so Leid es mir tut das zuzugeben, dies (also JP-Arbeit) ist ein Hobby, dass von vielen mit sehr viel Enthusiasmus begonnen wird, aber häufig auch ganz schnell wieder beendet wird. Die Möglichkeit eine große Fluktuation aufzufangen ist in diesem Fall Wikia! Keine Kosten, eine bisschen Werbung (aber wofür gibt es Ad-blocker?) und (meiner Meinung nach) eine bessere Optik. Wir haben hier aktuell nur Vorteile, den Nachteil, dass wir nicht auf den Server an sich zugreifen können, oder keine tiefen technischen Eingriffe machen können, kommt uns aktuell auch nur zu Gute, da wir keinen haben, der sich so richtig damit auskennt. Also alles in allem sind wir hier gut aufgehoben. Die Aussagen von Dreist würde ich so nicht stehenlassen wollen, denn wenn das tatsächlich so wäre, dann hätten wir schon viel mehr Zulauf an Autoren. Aber es gibt so ein paar Kleinigkeiten, wie Versuche der Abwerbung, und andere Dinge, die einfach unschön eurerseits gewesen sind. Und wenn es zu einer Vereinigung nicht kommt, was ich ebenfalls stark bezweifele, dann würde ich mir doch wünschen, dass nicht nur du TimeMachine, sondern auch andere Nutzer und Admins der .net uns anerkennen und respektieren. Das ist aktuell nämlich nicht Fall. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:42, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Nur noch mal so nebenbei: Meine Aussage war nur ein Eindruck den ich als "neuer" Benutzer bekam. Ich bin persönlich auch nicht gegen eine zusammenführung, da ich denke wir können uns gut gegeneinander helfen. Ich bräuchte nur ein paar Aussagen der Admins vom .net. Vorher will ich nichts beschließen un habe noch einen nicht sehr positiven Eindruck der .net Community und will vorerst, dass alles so bleibt wie es war. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 12:14, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Lieber Timemachine, mein Zitat ist nicht alt, es ist neu. Es fiel erst kürzlich im Chat der .net. Aber darauf gehe ich gar nicht näher ein. Mir liegt folgendes am Herzen. :::::::::::Ich selbst habe, wie gesagt, bereits einmal darüber nachgedacht. Aber wie Flusswelt schon sagte, fehlen auch mir in der .net ein höfliches Diskussionsklima und eine nette Zusammenarbeit. Du sprichst hier von wir-zu-uns, und da du wir verwendest, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass du ein in der .net aktiver Nutzer bist. Nichtsdestoweniger legst du Wert darauf, dass wir wissen, dass du kein offizieller Abgesandter dieses Wikis bist. Mit offenen Armen empfangen zu werden, darunter stelle ich mir einen freundschaftlichen und höflichen Antrag der .net-Administratoren vor – keine Ein-Mann-Geschichte von jemandem, der nach eigenen Angaben nicht einmal offiziell von der .net aus agiert. :::::::::::Wenn ich hier über Nachteile der .net spreche, dann tu ich das nicht aus Hörensagen oder aus geschichtlichen Informationen, sondern aus eigener Erfahrung. Das mehr oder weniger amüsante an dieser Sache ist ja bloß, dass die .net das sehr subtil tut. Nutzer werden nicht einfach so gebannt oder beschimpft, sondern langsam von einer zusammengeschlossenen Gruppe herausgeekelt. So kommt nämlich der Eindruck auf, dass ein Großteil der .net eigentlich total nett ist und es nur weniger "solcher Leute" gibt – was natürlich nicht stimmt. Ich will nicht sagen, dass jeder dort so ist, ich will damit bloß sagen, dass viele dort so sind. Mein Zitat, mein aktuelles Zitat, ist dafür der beste Beweis. :::::::::::Und das Allerletzte, was für mich in Frage kommt, ist, den Stand der Jedipedia zurückzusetzen oder als neue Autoren bei Null in der .net anzufangen, aufdass unsere Arbeit in diesem Wiki nichtig wird. Du hast es selbst gesagt: Ein Wiki muss dieses Arbeit aufgeben, und das werden nicht wir sein. Niemals. :::::::::::Für mich ist es von großer Bedeutung zu sagen, dass ich einer Annäherung nicht gänzlich abgeneigt bin. Wenn sich jemand aus der .net hier meldet und um Hilfe wegen was-auch-immer bittet, dann bin ich sehr gern dazu bereit, dieser Bitte nachzukommen. Und wenn dies dann auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, wäre damit der erste getan. Aber dieser erste Schritt wäre dann auch der einzige, weil es niemals zu einer Zusammenführung kommen wird. Dafür existieren zu viele Unterschiede und, das sage ich ganz offen, auch zu viele Feindschaften – und zwar gehen diese von beiden aus. :::::::::::Der Hauptgrund ist natürlich immer noch die Arbeit, die hier geleistet wurde. Das kann ich nicht oft genug wiederholen. Wie du sagtest, haben wir, das Original, tatsächlich so gut wie bei Null anfangen müssen, weil ein Großteil der Benutzer ging, und wenn man bedenkt, was wir heute erreicht haben, dann kann ich nicht akzeptieren, dass auch nur die Vorschläge gestellt werden, diese Arbeit zu verwerfen und alle Nutzer ein weiteres Mal bei Null anfangen zu lassen. :::::::::::Ein vollständiger Anschluss wurde nie erreicht, er wird jetzt nicht erreicht und er wird auch niemals erreicht werden. Dafür werden alle Nutzer sorgen, die es nicht akzeptieren, umsonst gearbeitet zu haben, nur um sich anschließend einem Wiki anzuschließen, dass sie all die Jahre über größtenteils mit Respektlosigkeit, Unhöflichkeit, Intoleranz und Unwohlwollen behandelt hat. Der Unterzeichner verbleit respektvoll, Corran (Diskussion) 13:45, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ja, da muss ich Corran zustimmen. Ich will und werde nicht unser Wiki aufgeben und auch nicht das, wofür ich so hart gearbeitet und recherchiert habe. Mir macht das .de Jedipedia so Spaß wie sie ist und ich habe keine Ambitionen dies zu ändern oder aufzugeben. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 14:10, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Darth Maul Hi Fluss, ich bins mal wieder. Ich habe soeben den Abschinnt Geburt und frühe Kindheit etwas weiter ergänzt. Danke und viele Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 10:49, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC)